comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Avengers (Earth-3763)
The Secret Avengers is a subsidiary of the Avengers team that operates international and sometimes in black ops. Members 4842560-daisy-johnson_quake.jpg|Daisy Johnson is the daughter of Cal Zabo and his inhuman wife Jiaying. After Hydra attacked the couple with a baby Daisy, they were turned into monstrous counterparts. Daisy was found by SHIELD agents and eventually grew up to become a hacker and SHIELD agent when she experienced terrigenesis, giving to her vibration powers. 2961043-batwing+full.jpg|Luke Fox is the son of Lucius Fox, an inventor for Wayne Enterprises and the designer of Bruce Wayne's technology. Luke, having returned home from a tour of duty, witnessed his father almost being killed in his office, while fighting them, Lucius gave to him a gadget meant for Bruce, interesting Luke in becoming a superhero. Green_Lantern_Vol_5_16_Textless.jpg|Simon Baz is a Lebanese American who has been bullied since 9/11 by people who believe that were being racist towards him. This lead to him becoming a delinquent, but he quickly proved himself when he was bestowed a Green Lantern Power Ring, and now Simon is on a quest of redemption. New Super-Man (3763).jpg|Kenji Kong is a chinese teenager that lives in Hong Kong. After a fight between Clark Kent and an alien kaiju, the kaiju's destroyed remains rained down across the city, which suddenly activated powers within Kong similar to Clark. moon-knight-155323.jpg|Marc Spector is a mercenary who was working in egypt to find the temple of Khonsu, when criminals attacked his camp and left him for dead. However, the spirit of Khonsu brought him back to life as a being of justice, if he can get his sanity restored. 1733875-secavn014_cov.jpg|Brunhilde is an asgardian warrior woman who was sent to Earth to find warriors who died an honorable death to be sent to Valhalla, a warriors heaven. When Thor appeared, Valkyrie was quick to join him in his quest to return home to Asgard after centuries on Earth. 502525567e2d6.jpg|Sharon Carter is the granddaughter of SHIELD co-founder Peggy Carter, the girlfriend of Steven Rogers when he was active in WWII. After meeting the man, she became interested in him as her and joined SHIELD to be his liaison between him and SHIELD. Iron_Man_2.0_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|James "Rhodey" Rhodes is an Air Force commanding officer, and Tony Stark's military liaison and best friend. When it became apparent that Tony was going to be an independent superhero, Justin Hammer stole one of Tony's prototype suits and remade it into an american super soldier. Rhodey volunteered to wear the suit due to Hammer's past as a black market dealer. Rhodey tried to bring the suit to Tony, but the suit was hacked by Hammer and was forced to fight his friend before he was saved. Nova_Vol_4_36_Textless.jpg|Richard Rider is one of the two humans who serve in the Nova Corps of Xandar. He became one when Rhomman Dey crash landed on the planet and Richard was recruited when he witnessed the crash. Brian_Braddock_(Earth-12131)_001.png|While fleeing from a terrorist attack at the research station he works from, social outcast Brian Braddock crashed his motorcycle. His dying form was found by the wizard Merlyn, who offered to him a medallion or a sword to survive. Brian considered himself unworthy of being a warrior, so he took the medallion, becoming the defender of the UK. Human_Torch_(Android)_(Earth-616)_from_All-New_Invaders_Vol_1_8_cover.jpg|During World War II, Howard Stark Sr. was working on the shield of Steve Rogers, he also began designing a robot that would ignite into fire yet be impervious to it. This project was scrapped for the Steve Rogers mission. The project was resurrected in modern times, where the robot was created as a cyborg, appearing human on the outside. Since then, the robot takes the name Jim Hammond. A-N-A-D Spider-Woman.jpg|Jessica Drew suffered from a terminal illness as a child. Her father successfully cured her, but turned her into a human with spider powers. She quickly tried to use her powers for good, but all that did was get her captured and brainwashed by Hydra. After fighting the Avengers, she was freed from the programming and joined them in gratitude. mockingbird-103648.jpg|Barbara Morse is a SHIELD agent that fakes her falling out with the organization to shut down a crime ring in south america. After the successful mission, she chose to still function as a vigilante. SSM032-4.jpg|Otto Otcavius is a supervillain in this reality, but in another, he swapped bodies and with Peter Parker and succeeded him as a hero. Right before the Futures End destroys his reality, he was teleported to this Earth, where he chose to continue to reside in. 8e9d3e6b29f23a92e025c59d8ee28bf8.jpg|James Buchanan Barnes, more popularly known as Bucky, is Steve Rogers' best friend in World War II. However, he disappeared during a raid on a an enemy supply run. He was found by Hydra agents with a missing arm and was chryogenically frozen for decades until he was freed to kill Steve Rogers, who managed to break his brainwashing and saved him. Shang-Chi 2 marvel wiki.png|Shang-Chi is the son of Fu Manchu, a chinese crime boss with aspirations of world domination. He would spend the first 20 years of his life as his father's enforcer, until he met Danny Rand, who showed to him his father wasn't an honorable man as Shang was led to believe. So he rebelled and became one of Danny's closest friends and rivals. 00ef1ac62d1053de5769392e056cc220.jpg|Nubia is an amazonian warrior like Diana, who wears armor that is a duplication of Diana's to fight in man's world. tumblr_n2r3sx112t1rvm4udo1_500.jpg|Nathaniel Adam is an army colonel who was arrested for high treason, even though he didn't commit the crime. As an alternative to prison, or worse Guantanamo Bay, he volunteered for an experiment that would more than likely cost him his life. Exposure to the strange energies of the experiment turned him into a being of pure energy. Seeking to prove his innocence, he volunteers to be a willing government superhero. mister-miracle-prime-earth-0001-117113.jpg|Scott Free is the New God son of the Highfather, leader of the New Gods. To end the generation long war between New Genesis and Apokolips, a deal was struck to have the Highfather and Darkseid would raise the other's son. Scott was made into a slave and prisoner of Darkseid, until he finally escaped with Big Barda, his wife, and became a hero of Earth and New Genesis. Green_Arrow_(Stephen_Amell).png|Oliver Queen is the spoiled son of Robert and Moira Queen, owners of Queen Consolidated. While on a personal boat with Robert, a storm left the two shipwrecked, which took Robert's life. Oliver was forced to fend for himself on an island littered with pirates and other international criminals for five years. After being found by fishermen, he returned home to become a vigilante, since his father revealed that his mother was apart of a conspiracy to destroy the slums of their city, and fought to save his city from the people that failed it. Mystical-Strange-005-EW.jpg|Dr. Stephen Strange was an arrogant and condescending medical doctor until a car crash left his hands unable to perform surgeries like he used to. Out of desperation, he found himself before the Ancient One, who took him in as his student until he becomes Sorcerer Supreme. Enemies * Batwing Villains * Green Lantern Villains * Super-Man Villains * Moon Knight Villains * Valkyrie Villains * War Machine Villains * Nova Villains * Captain Britain Villains * Human Torch Villains * Spider-Woman Villains * Spider-Man Villains * Winter Soldier Villains * Shang-Chi Villains * Wonder Woman Villains * Captain Atom Villains * Mr. Miracle Villains * Green Arrow Villains * Dr. Strange Villains Category:Earth-3763